Luna Shadowsong
Luna Shadowsong (Λυνα Σηαδοωσονγ) was born under a full moon, as always when it comes to the Shadowsong family. The only difference was her eyes. Instead of the clear, blue, pools, she was born with foggy, red orbs. She was not shunned because of it, but rather, was considered to be special. She grew up, and within her mind, a philosophy was born. 'Protecting people does not mean you have to fight. Give them a reason to laugh, to smile, and to hope. You will be protecting their souls'. She left the village she grew up in, with the permission of her parents, and proceeded to travel the world, to spread music and joy among those who need it. Appearance Luna's greatest flaw is her anger...on her lack of growth. Despite being 19, her body was that of a 12 year old, the definition of a loli. It caused a lot of teasing, and always ended in unconscious men and women. Casually, she wears a purple long-sleeved dress, and a white skirt, with light violet boots. Her white hair would sometimes shine under the moon, if you closely enough, and her unusual red eyes would feel as if it was peering into your very soul, your very being. She was also known to carry around a white guitar (a multi-purposed one), and unnaturally forms a bond with any life form she meets, even insects. She is known in towns and villages as the 'White Angel' because of her voice, and the fact that while she looked like a child, she was beautiful. Personality If you were to describe Luna, then the first word that comes out of your mind is 'Happy'. She's naturally happy, and it's mostly infectious. She would try her best to spread happiness and joy around, through music or jokes. However, comment on her height, and she'll hunt you down until your nothing but paste on a dirt road. She's really easy to anger...just comment on her looks, or call her a kid, and she'll go into a rage. Another thing about Luna is her loyalty. She's very loyal to her family and friends, and would do anything to please either. If she was the cause of their sadness, or pain, then she would disappear in a heartbeat. Powers Werewolf Bloodline The Shadowsong family are known to be a family of werewolves. While one would think it would be easy to purchase silver and proceed to slaughter them, don't. The Shadowsong Werewolves are vastly different from normal werewolves. For one, they gain access to powers they do not have in their human form, and they develop a sixth and seventh sense. The sixth sense is used to warn the bearer of physical danger, and the seventh sense is for magical danger. While it warns them. it is up to them to dodge. Partial Transformation Unlike the usual werewolf partial transformation, the Shadowsong's partial transformation causes red lines to spread across their body. It grants Luna a boost in speed and strength, as well as the sixth sense. Since her werewolf form grants her fire and lava manipulation, she can manipulate small amounts of fire, and can only use lava if there was a nearby source. Her basic five senses also increases, and she is granted night vision Full Transformation And the creature, it's body dripping with melting rock, reared its head back and gave a monstrous howl. Her wolf form gives her the ability to manipulate lava and fire, as well as a small amount of earth. Her strength and speed increases, however since she has yet to master this form, her sanity would slip from time to time in this form. Always assume that Luna will attack you when she transforms. 'ICY HOT!!!!' Her left side could control any form with coldness in it, while her right side could control anything with heat in it. Simply put, she can control cold water, fire, hot sand, lava, ice, etc. The only catch is that she cannot generate the elements her self, and there has to be a nearby source for her to use this ability to its maximum potential Evolve The ability to evolve any life from that isn't human. She can cause them to turn into an 'advanced' form of their previous one. This ability is what caused her to have her faithful companions: Bambi and Kha'zix 'I put on my wizard hat and robe.' Amongst her clansmen and women, she shined above them with her runes. She is currently the strongest rune user amongst the Shadowsong, , but she would like to be challenged in her knowledge and skills someday. Other * She is a master with weapons, literally destroying the meaning of 'Jack of all trades, master of none'. Be it sword, spears, guns...she can use them. * She loves chocolate. No...she is obsessed with chocolate, to the point where if an enemy were to offer her the brown sweet, she would either try and steal it from them, or listen what they have to say and not pay attention to their long monologue of their past * Fishing and cooking is a hobby of hers, while singing and playing instruments are a an everyday occurrence. Category:Characters